Secreto mejor guardado
by hatake.k
Summary: Hinata asiste al instituto, Naruto un chico que se dedica a molestarla, Hinata descubre su secreto, que estaria dispuesto a hacer con tal de que no rebele su secreto? descubralo en esta interesante trama y mas.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos espero que estén bien, yo ando aquí con calor y un aburrimiento terrible jeje, esta va a ser una historia que se me ocurrió de la nada, pero a la otra historia que la deje incompleta mas luego le subiré mas capítulos es que me quede sin ideas para la historia por lo que pido que sean pacientes pronto se pondrá más entretenido je **

**En este capítulo voy a aclarar cosas y las voy a contar espero sea de su agrado, sin más la historia, disfrútenla.**

- Diálogos –

" pensamientos "

########## Cambios de escenario

( Aclaraciones )

**Capítulo I**

**Secreto al descubierto**

El timbre sonó anunciando el receso, en la preparatoria todo era bullicios, en un salón muchas mujeres y unos cuantos chicos observaban un cartel anunciando que en el fin de semana se presentará en un teatro de Konoha el famoso cantante, Kyuby.

Kyuby era un cantante muy reconocido por todos los jóvenes, el problema era que nadie sabía quién era realmente, ya que cuando cantaba se vestía de una forma peculiar, siempre se presentaba en el escenario con un pantalón vaquero, zapatillas negras, camisa blanca acompañado de un chaleco negro y una máscara de un zorro, con este último toque permanecía en misterio su rostro, lo único que se podía saber del cantante es que era rubio.

En el patio de la preparatoria cuatro chicas hablaban sobre lo que harían el fin de semana en el concierto que se presentaba.

- creo que lo mejor sería que nos juntáramos en la entrada del teatro, digo para evitar inconvenientes a la hora de entrar así no nos perdamos – hablaba una chica que tenía el cabello rosa y ojos color jade.

- mmm… no lo sé Sakura, con todas las personas que van a asistir igual vamos a terminar perdidas, debemos encontrarnos en alguna casa así vallamos todas juntas – decía una chica rubia de ojos azules, a su derecha se encontraban otras dos chicas, una poseía pelo y ojos color marrón oscuro y a la par una chica de ojos color perla y cabellos azulados.

- saben estoy emocionada hace mucho que no voy a uno de sus conciertos-.

- si Tenten yo también, aunque me gustaría saber quién es realmente, tú qué opinas Hinata –.

- etto.. que tienes razón Ino, una vez hablo frente al publico es tan amable y gentil que enamora – Hinata suspiraba, cerro sus ojos para imaginarse su rostro como seria, pero entonces sintió como un cosquilleo sobre en su cabeza, cuando abrió los ojos veía como un polvo blanco caía de su cabeza, se toco, era harina, ¿por qué tenía harina en su cabeza? La respuesta no tardó en llegar pues una un reventón de risas se escucharon atrás de ella, cuando se volteo a ver se encontró con un rubio ojos azules.

- NARUTOOOO – grito levantándose.

- valla mira lo que te paso, sigues soñando con tu amor platónico? – pregunto el rubio con cierto sarcasmo.

- no es mi amor platónico, solo me gusta su música eso es todo, además porque te tengo que explicar cosas que no te incumbe, sabes si te conociera diría que etas enamorada de mi – hablo la oji-perla.

Naruto cuando llego a la preparatoria parecía un chico normal, estaba siempre solo y no hablaba con nadie, aunque algunas chicas lo consideraban atractivo, con el tiempo se gano dos amigos Sasuke Uchiha y Sabaku No Gaara, siempre se juntaba con ellos, un día Hinata iba caminando por el pasillo se tropezó y para mala suerte cayó sobre Naruto, se enojo mucho que empezaron a pelear y discutir por cualquier cosa, desde entonces es como su rival pero en el fondo siente algo por el aunque aun no lo descubre.

- JA JA JA – se rio burlonamente – acéptalo eres un caso perdido sigue soñando idioteces –.

- dobe – dijo un chico azabache acompañado de un joven pelirrojo con mirada profunda.

– deja de molestar a Hinata ya es hora de irnos – dijo el pelirrojo

- teme, Gaara, está bien ya voy – mientras se alejaba con sus amigos.

- "Naruto esta me la pagaras " – pensaba la oji-perla – bueno chicas me voy tengo una maldad que hacer – las tres chicas se miraron y comenzaron a reírse mientras Hinata se alejaba.

En el portón que se situaba detrás de la preparatoria iba el rubio con sus dos amigos Hinata lo seguía de lejos esperando una oportunidad para poder acercarse y cumplir su venganza que era devolverle la harina.

Hinata ya se estaba cansando de seguirlos pero pronto cayó en cuenta de que Naruto se separaba de sus amigos dirigiéndose hacia la parte trasera del teatro, Hinata lo siguió muy silenciosamente como un verdadero ninja, olvidándose por completo de su venganza se oculto bien, de pronto el rubio entro en un callejón oscuro, Hinata espero unos instantes, de pronto lo que salió de ese callejón la dejo muy impactada, era nada más y nada menos que Kyuby su cantante favorito, le tomo tiempo asimilar la información, ¿Naruto era el Kyuby?, como si fuera una respuesta Naruto se saco la máscara de zorro para acomodársela, y Hinata pudo comprobar que su teoría era cierta, después de eso el rubio entro por la puerta trasera dejando a Hinata muy confundida.

Ya habían pasado cerca de dos hora Hinata se estaba cansando de esperar, entonces se acordó del recital del fin de semana por lo que dedujo que estaría ensayando, de pronto la puerta se abrió de allí salió el Kyuby se dirigió hacia el mismo callejón oscuro, Hinata espero unos minutos y vio a Naruto salir de allí mirando a todos lados cerciorándose de que nadie lo haya visto, cuando empezó a caminar escucho que alguien lo llamaba.

- Naruto? – pregunto la oji-perla.

- haaa… - no lograba articular una palabra estaba muy nervioso. Habían descubierto su secreto.

**Y que tal les pareció? Entretenido o le falta más emoción?. Dejen su ****reviews**** y díganme que opinan el segundo capítulo se llamara… se llamara… bueno después en el segundo capítulo averígüenlo como se llama jeje muchísimas gracias y acepto toda clase de sugerencias negativas y positivas je hasta la próxima.**


	2. En mi poder

**Holaaa como están? Yo ando medio inspirado en esta historia, así que me gustaría que la disfruten y les guste, aunque en mi parecer escribir mucho no es mi fuerte necesito hacer más largos los capítulos siguientes. Bueno sin más disfruten la historia.**

- Diálogos –

" pensamientos "

########## Cambios de escenario

( Aclaraciones )

**Capitulo II **

**En mi poder**

_En el capitulo anterior:_

_- Naruto? – pregunto la oji-perla._

_- haaa… - no lograba articular una palabra estaba muy nervioso._

- que haces aquí? – preguntaba confundida – es decir que hacías vestido como Kyubi, exijo que me espliques – Naruto bajo la cabeza en señal de derrota, habían descubierto su secreto y no cualquier persona era su rival, si se lo contaba a todos se acabaría su vida tranquila, entonces levanto la cabeza y empezó a hablar.

- Hi… Hi… Hinata, escúchame, necesito hablar contigo en un sitio tranquilo, sígueme – Naruto no espero respuesta de la oji-perla y empezó a caminar.

En un parque casi desierto, dos personas estaban llegaban hacia un banco para sentarse a charlar un poco.

Hinata miraba confundida a Naruto, hacia unas horas era su enemigo y ahora lo tenía justo a su lado no solo a su rival sino a su cantante favorito, Naruto por otra parte miraba hacia el cielo como queriendo encontrar las palabras adecuadas para hablar con ella, las personas que sabían quien era realmente, le aconsejaron guardar el secreto ya que traería muchos problemas no solo a su carrera como cantante sino a su vida personal. De pronto Hinata rompió el silencio incomodo entre los dos.

- porque? – Naruto desvió su vista hacia ella – porque nunca dijiste nada a nadie? – Hinata quería saber el porqué de las cosas, su cantante favorito era su rival que irónica que es la vida, Naruto la miro a los ojos y le dijo.

- por personas como tu – Hinata se sorprendió ante esa respuesta.

- a que te refieres con "a personas como yo" – dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos.

- nunca dejan en paz a una persona que ama lo que hace, por eso decidí ocultar mi identidad, para que me dejaran vivir tranquilo, no soy un juguete que le gusta ser objeto de acoso, soy una persona que le gusta llevar una vida normal - Naruto bajo su mirada e hizo una sonrisa forzada, Hinata escuchaba atenta todo lo que decía él, pero entonces recordó que él era su rival, una sonrisa malévola se trazo en el rostro.

- Naruto no soy de esas personas que le gusta acosar a personas – Naruto se sorprendió por lo que dijo – pero como te dije antes a mí solo me gusta tu música, no me interesas en lo más mínimo – Naruto se quedo con un brillo de esperanza, quizás la había juzgado mal no era una mala persona después de todo – pero todo tiene un precio – quedo estático con esa última frase.

- que me estas queriendo decir –

- que te propongo un trato, porque si mal no recuerdo, eres mi rival, la ultima broma que me hiciste será la última que me volverás a hacer por el resto de tu vida – Naruto asimilo lo que dijo entonces hizo una gran sonrisa y dijo.

- lo que me quieres proponer es que si te dejo de molestar guardarías mi secreto? – Hinata se empezó a reír.

- que patético eres – el no entendía nada – lo que te quería proponer es algo mas humillante – se le formo una sonrisa malévola.

- y que es lo que quiere –

- quiero que seas mi esclavo personal –

- QUEEEEE? – Naruto se quedo petrificado, no se esperaba eso.

- aras lo que yo diga, aras lo que quiera cuando quiera –

- y si me niego –

- como desees me iré a contarles a todos quien es el Kyubi realmente – cuando se empezó a levantar Naruto en un rápido movimiento la jalo hacia el quedando a centímetro uno del otro.

- está bien, está bien, haré lo que tu digas, solo no le cuentes a nadie – se separaron y Hinata lo miro fijamente a sus dos zafiros azules que tenia Naruto, se quedo así unos segundos que parecían eternos, miro hacia otra parte y dijo.

- bien prepárate porque ya tengo tu primera tarea –

- tan rápido? –

- si aunque no lo creas mañana a la mañana tengo que ir de compras, tu serás mi ayudante en tan difícil misión – dijo con tono sarcástico.

- mañana es mi concierto acaso lo olvidas? –.

- claro que no, por eso he decidido ir de compras a la mañana temprano-.

Naruto no salía de su asombro, quería que se levantara temprano solo para hacer quien sabe que cosas, ya no le estaba gustando nada eso, prefería mostrar su identidad antes que hacer tan tontas tareas.

- mmm conoces mi caso no es cierto? –

- si si la conozco –

- un momento como conoces mi casa si nunca te la he mostrado – Hinata miro a Naruto quien se ponía muy nervioso.

- pu.. pues veras yo… - no sabía que inventar entonces se acordó que era considerado su rival – te segui para hacerte una broma pero nunca paso jeje – hablo con seguridad sin mostrar rastros de nerviosismos.

Hinata no le creía nada, pero tratándose de su rival no tuvo de otra que creerle – como digas mañana a las 6 de la mañana en la puerta de mi casa, se puntual-.

- está bien – dijo con resignación, pronto Hinata se levanto y le hablo.

- no intentes nada contra mi otra vez – Hinata se volteo y miro a Naruto – estas bajo mi poder – y se alejo riendo, dejando a Naruto frustrado.

**Y que tal les pareció? Entretenido o aburrido? No le agregue otros personajes en este capítulo porque creí conveniente que Naruto y Hinata arreglen sus problemas a solas je bueno gracias a los que me dejaron sus reviews me motivaron, pero si quieren que continúe no paren de escribirme y acepto sugerencias para el siguiente capítulo así le agregue mas emoción.**

**Atención escena romántica en e tal vez, dependiendo de la situación je.**

**Hasta la próxima y gracias a todos.**


End file.
